


Two Redheads, Two Stolen Shirts

by completelyhopeless



Series: Shirt Theft [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Iron Man 2, shirt theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie is working late with Pepper. Natasha finds they have something in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Redheads, Two Stolen Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> See the end because I'll spoil the whole piece talking here.

* * *

When Pepper had told Natalie to wear something comfortable because they would be working very late, Natasha hadn't expected to find the other woman opening the door to her office dressed in something that looked very much like a man's shirt. Natasha had gone against all rules of the operation and better sense and worn one of Clint's herself, but she hadn't thought that she'd see the same from Pepper Potts.

Pepper was always professional. She had to be to cope with Tony Stark.

“Come in. We have a lot to do. Things are such a mess, and I can't get a hold of Tony. I know he doesn't care much about this company, but this is ridiculous. I am so angry,” Pepper muttered, and then she stopped, lowering her head and lifting a hand up to her forehead. She caught a scent on the shirt and cursed when she did.

Natasha recognized that. She did it herself whenever she was angry at Clint but wearing one of his shirts and reminded of him by it. So... Pepper Potts wore Tony Stark's shirts. Yet Natasha would have sworn they weren't intimate. She'd observed enough to be almost certain of that.

“I forgot I took this from his place when he was missing,” Pepper said. She shook her head. “I just wanted something to feel close to him. I was... so wrong.”

“Not really,” Natalie said. She tugged on her own shirt. “This isn't mine, either. Belongs to a friend of mine. A male friend.”

Pepper looked over at her, and the two women shared a smile. Natalie had just made a friend. Natasha almost wished she could keep her.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been in the back of my mind to do a piece where Natasha learns that Pepper wears one of Tony's shirts. It's also been headcanon of mine since Iron Man came out that Pepper soooo stole one of his shirts if not more to get her through when he was missing. I had to do this. I just didn't get to it right away.


End file.
